


抑制

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 他们共同做了一个梦





	抑制

萨菲罗斯没有想到在克劳德梦境里看见了曾经的神罗大厦。在他的认知里，金发的男人不像是会纠结于过去的人，若不是被自己经常在他头脑里重复点燃那一场火影响，他在面对自己的时候会更加沉稳理智，精神也不会有那么大的缺陷。  
但是现在并不是赞美这金发男子的时候。萨菲罗斯看见镜子里的自己的眼睛，它们看起来依然冰冷，却含着久违的正直。  
所以，克劳德是梦见了当年的萨菲罗斯将军。  
萨菲罗斯顺着楼梯走下去，这个梦境强化得厉害，就像真的回到了从前一般。几十层楼他走得有些慢，神罗大厦里似乎要举行什么活动，到处人来人往。  
而萨菲罗斯并不喜欢那些人的靠近，只是他现在想找到克劳德，进入梦境以后他忽然就不知道克劳德在哪里了。  
他几乎走遍了神罗大厦的各个角落，都没有看见那耀眼的金色陆行鸟一样的发型。  
又有小兵队伍从他身边经过，萨菲罗斯才终于想起，克劳德应该是戴着自己的小兵头盔才对。  
忽然萨菲罗斯失去了寻找的兴趣。  
确实太没意思了，萨菲罗斯想。  
按照“正常逻辑”的判断，小兵在常人中确实是很不错的。但是再不错，也不过是“常人”。  
无法晋级的低等兵而已。或者等到退役拿一小笔钱，去到处闯荡重新找份工作；或者还没来得及熬到以后，就死在了不知道什么地方。  
为什么克劳德会在这时候，梦见一个莫名其妙的缥缈假象？  
枯燥的神罗大厦，枯燥的米德加。

克劳德正在麻木地随着小队奔跑着，不知道要去哪里。他已经不止一次做这个梦——这是直觉告诉他的。  
那么然后呢？  
神罗大厦依然光鲜亮丽，他现在随着小队停在大厦外。带头的队长忽然就说可以解散了。  
然后呢？继续做什么？  
米德加城的天空苍白得有些无力，照下来的阳光并不刺眼。适宜到处转转。  
克劳德并不觉得有多么留恋自己的神罗小兵时代。  
逝者不可追。  
对了，那个人，曾经萨菲罗斯将军。  
他在哪里呢？

无所谓昨天，无所谓今天，也无所谓明天。时间对于萨菲罗斯来说没有意义。  
绿色的眼睛冷漠地看了楼下的广场一眼。不，其实那双眼睛并没有看，萨菲罗斯并没有在某处进行聚焦。  
曾经的英雄已经死在了魔晄炉下，虽然重生的他与曾经的他并没有本质的区别。  
以一己之力，与自己的敌人战斗，绝不罢休。

是了，萨菲罗斯始终都是那个萨菲罗斯。还在头盔下的克劳德想，时过境迁后你站在了星球对面。  
确实，是我该醒了。  
其实我本来就清楚这一点，但是现在我也该放下这日复一日年复一年的怀念。  
雾霾开始弥漫，墙壁出现裂痕——梦境已出现坍塌的前兆。  
萨菲罗斯看着白色苍穹下依然显得繁荣的米德加城。  
克劳德……萨菲罗斯勾起唇角。你会沉浸多久呢？  
待你梦醒以后，我将又一次向你劈下刀锋。  
而分辨这行为到底是出于执念还是本能，并无意义。

end


End file.
